


Я, Артемизия

by essilt



Category: Artists RPF, RPF - 17th century
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen Work, Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Артемизия Джентилески и ее мужчины.Написано специально для команды fandom Artists and Art 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019.





	Я, Артемизия

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Канонное изнасилование. 2. Канонные смерти персонажей. 3. Канонные беременности. 4. Местами вольное, но бережное обращение с историческими фактами. 5. В связи со скудной и противоречивой информацией некоторые факты биографии Франческо Мариньи вымышленные. 6. Отсылка к сериалу «Медичи» (2016 — н.в.) в виде одной фразы.

_— Лежи смирно, с-сучка, — жарко шипит над ней Тасси, — пока я тебя не удавил!_

_Слова пробираются к ней сквозь плотный занавес удушья, просачиваются сквозь его волокна. Рот и нос зажаты носовым платком. Артемизия слабо дергается, почти теряя сознание, пока Тасси второй рукой грубо мнет ее грудь, потом задирает платье, раздвигает коленом безвольные ноги, свисающие с края стола._

_Туция, скоро должна прийти Туция, грохочет в висках с такой силой, что эта последняя — напрасная — надежда едва не убивает. Лучше бы убила, думает Артемизия. В нее с усилием проталкивают нечто чужеродное, Тасси отдувается и пыхтит, убирает руку с платком, опирается на ладони, и пока Артемизия жадно и быстро хватает ртом воздух, внутри у нее что-то натягивается и рвется — это не столько больно, сколько унизительно, и именно от унижения она воет, распяленная под тяжелым и напористым мужским телом. Деревянный стол качается и скрипит, постукивают ножки, тяжелая новая палитра из платана с грохотом падает на пол, едкий запах терпентина бьет в ноздри и немного приводит в себя. Артемизия слышит, как на пол падают кисти и костяные мастихины, ручка одного впилась ей в затылок; слышит, как с шуршанием сыплются растертые в пыль драгоценные пигменты. Под каблуками у Тасси хрустит стекло и фарфор. Между ног у Артемизии — саднящая, как царапина, рана, под ногтями — чужая кровь и чужая кожа, содранная с лица и с мерзкого мясистого отростка, которым Тасси таранит ее, хрипло и ритмично постанывая, из его рта, как слюна, капают скабрезные словечки на римском диалекте. Его взмокшие черные волосы покачиваются, поблескивают, когда попадают в полоску лунного света, и снова растворяются в темноте. В единственное приоткрытое окно майская ночь одуряюще сладко дышит магнолией._

_— Нравится тебе, да? — под протяжный монотонный вой Артемизии спрашивает Тасси, хватает ее за подбородок и наклоняется, чтобы запустить язык в рот._

_Она шарит рукой, хватает мастихин и наудачу бьет…_

Повозку тряхнуло, и Артемизия открыла глаза. Она не заметила, когда задремала.

Пьетро — Пьерантонио Стиаттези, ее мужа — тоже сморило долгое путешествие, и он спал с открытым ртом, похрапывая и откинув голову на спинку сиденья.

Артемизия стянула на груди края подбитого мехом плаща, приподняла плотные занавески и выглянула в окно.

Перед ней простирались земли зимней Тосканы: чуть поблекшая изумрудная зелень холмов, дремлющих под нежной и зыбкой пелериной тумана; бурые боронованные в зиму поля в низинах; убранные виноградники на южных склонах и подернутое матовой дымкой бледное небо. Чахлые оголенные деревья — единственное, что напоминало о несколько неурожайных годах в Тоскане, но по опрятным каменным домам нельзя было сказать, что невзгоды сломили крестьян и заставили бежать прочь в поисках сытой жизни.

Кипарисы вытянулись стражами вдоль старой, крепкой как сама земля римской дороги, ведущей к Флоренции. Город был виден издалека: знаменитый купол Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре — воплощенный катарсис, в котором богатства Медичи слились с гением Брунеллески, — возвышался даже над крепостными стенами. Восемь величественных красноватых граней, увенчанных резной башенкой-фонарем, были неподвластны даже туману. Счастлив тот, кто обуздал своим творением природу и вечность.

Южное солнце в бесчисленный раз одолело серую хмарь, стянутую воздушными течениями с севера и с морских заливов, пролилось на башенку — и осененное пылающим белоснежным крестом небо распахнуло объятия, приветствуя гостей.  
Город заполнил собой пространство, в мгновение ока заменил целый мир — внутри крепостных стен казалось, будто за пределами Флоренции ничего нет и быть не может, потому что миру ничего и не нужно, кроме обожаемого, выпестованного несколькими поколениями дитя рода Медичи.

Артемизия вовсе не жаждала здесь оказаться.

_— Зачем ты спала с ним?! — кричит отец, белки глаз и щеки у него багровеют. — После того?_

_— Он обещал, что женится на мне, — рыдает Артемизия. — Я не знала, что он уже женат, не знала…_

_— Дура!_

_Она сжимается не от оскорбления — от крика. Она знает, как страшно разочарован Орацио Джентилески, который с детства твердил, что дочь — его гордость, который научил ее всему, что знал сам, а затем позволил учиться у Караваджо; который писал вместе, который с таким достоинством представлял коллегам первую самостоятельную работу Артемизии, «Сусанна и старцы», с такой покровительственной важностью выслушивал недоверчивые восторги зрелым мастерством вчерашнего подмастерья…_

_— Что за картина пропала?_

_— Юдифь, — шепчет Артемизия, вслепую берет со стола тряпку и вытирает лицо. Теперь оно измазано маслом и растертыми в порошок свинцовыми белилами и смальтой, потому что этой тряпкой протирали кисти._

_— Умойся, — неприязненно велит отец и снова взрывается: — Это все потому что ты росла без матери! Как теперь заткнуть их поганые рты? Весь Рим говорит, что тебе присунул даже родной отец!_

_Он грубо ругается и дальше — на диалекте Пизы, откуда родом, осыпает проклятиями покойную жену и младшего сына, чье рождение стоило ей жизни. Артемизия молча глотает слезы и зажимает уши._

_— Ничего, — Орацио Джентилески остывает и снисходит до жалости. — Я найду управу на Тасси._

_Месяцы расследования тянутся бесконечно, в памяти они превратились в один бесконечный день. Пребывание в отцовском доме похоже на тюрьму, но стоит ее покинуть, как в Артемизию летят крики «Шлюха! Подстилка! Я приду к тебе сегодня со своим дружком! Отымею тебя, как кобылу! И в задницу тоже! А еще, говорят, ты любишь отсосать! Сколько твой отец берет за ночку с тобой, а? Говорят, хватает буханки хлеба!»_

_Чужие пальцы тщательно прощупывают ее влагалище — грубые рабочие пальцы с наростами жесткой сухой кожи. Артемизия напрягается, зажимается, от этого только хуже._

_— Расслабься! — командует мадонна Блазио, известная повитуха, сама родившая одиннадцать детей. — А то я эдак с тобой до ночи провожусь! Чай, не девица, не порвешься!_

_Помни, ради чего все это, повторяет Артемизия, помни, помни — и кусает трясущиеся губы. Колени у нее тоже ходуном ходят. Наконец мадонна Блазио с раздраженным вздохом окунает пальцы в масло, чтобы облегчить осмотр, но Артемизия все равно скрипит зубами от отвращения к скользкому, сальному ощущению внутри.  
Ее единственный свидетель — Джованни Баттиста Стиаттези, старый друг отца. Он спокоен, собран и уверен в победе, а когда Орацио Джентилески пытается благодарить, только качает головой._

_— Я давно мечтаю, чтобы она стала нашей, — ласково говорит Стиаттези и треплет Артемизию по щеке. — А мой кузен все еще не женат…_

_Хуже всего — пытка «сивиллой» в зале суда, связанные большие пальцы выворачивают из суставов так, что трещат хрящи и кости, и у Артемизии градом льются слезы._

_— Нет, нет, только не руки! Я ведь художница! Только не руки, умоляю!_

_— Так ты солгала? — злорадно скалится палач и туже затягивает веревку._

_— Нет! — кричит она громко, как может. Крик облегчает боль. Может, поэтому так громко кричал отец. — Я сказала правду, правду!_

Слуги споро носили сундуки и тюки в новый дом неподалеку от Санта-Мария-Маджоре, старой суровой церкви, больше похожей на крепость с маленькими окнам-бойницами и плотной кирпичной кладкой. Истинный бастион Господень. Отсюда до дворца Медичи было рукой подать.

— Если Тасси признан виновным, почему изгнанницей чувствую себя я?! — вдруг резко спросила Артемизия.

Пьетро стоически вздохнул. Он был старше на десять лет и тоже художником — средней руки, перебивался с натюрморта на натюрморт, на портрет мелкого лавочника с сытым лоснящимся семейством и снова на натюрморт. Он был терпелив с ней, как бывают терпеливы с капризными детьми чересчур равнодушные родители — или с норовистыми лошадьми опытные наездники; ночи с ним поначалу были сущим мучением, но в конце концов Артемизия приспособилась терпеть его долгое однообразное обладание и торжествующий хриплый рык освобождения, когда он наконец изливался, прекращал терзать ее и засыпал.

Пальцы все еще беспокоили, хотя отек давно сошел, а синяки побледнели — теперь это просто желтые пятна, а не кровоподтеки, расползавшиеся на предплечья. По ночам она просыпалась от призрачных болей в суставах и страха, что больше никогда не сможет держать кисть.

Отец не пришел на ее свадьбу. Когда Тасси вынесли приговор, он счел свои обязательства исполненными и посвятил себя братьям Артемизии: может, с них будет больше толку.

И все-таки он отправил письмо Кристине Лотарингской, матери нынешнего Великого герцога Тосканы: «Эта женщина по воле Божьей за три года постигла все тайны живописи и дошла до такого мастерства, что, поручусь Вашей светлости, ей известно нечто такое об искусстве, что доселе было сокрыто и не будет постигнуто другими мастерами».

***

Приглашение из дворца Медичи пришло через три дня, когда Артемизия потеряла терпение, уверенность и надежду. Вдовствующая герцогиня Кристина хотела послать за мадонной Стиаттези карету, но Артемизия, собрав всю вежливость из закоулков римских улиц, где прошлое ее детство и откуда каждый вечер братья приносили грязь не только на башмаках, просила извинить: до дворца Медичи недалеко, она впервые во Флоренции и хотела бы посмотреть город, потому пойдет пешком.

Она отправила служанку на рынок за свежими овощами, курицей, оливковым маслом и хлебом, велела приготовить синьору Стиаттези куриную грудку с фенхелем, надела лучшее свое платье, серебряный браслет матери и вышла на виа ди Виккьетти. Утренние запахи — сыра, базилика и жареного миндаля для кантуччи — тянулись из открытых окон, пр_о_клятая костлявая Берта беззвучно раззявила рот. Наверное, тоже хотела крикнуть «Шлюха!», но стены Санта-Мария-Маджоре навеки стиснули ей грудь. Артемизия показала Берте язык. Здесь, в чужом городе, где не имели значения лицо и имя, она поддалась зыбкому чувству свободы.

Деревянные туфли стучали по вымосткам — в переулке еще громко, затем городской шум поглотил этот звук. Вокруг спешили люди, всадники, поводки, возницы переругивались, когда не удавалось разъехаться. Туман разошелся, солнце согрело небо, спустилось по стенам вкрадчиво и неторопливо, как огромная кошка, разлеглось на улицах, карауля своих мышей — утренние серые тени. Неведомый архитектор задумал Флоренцию так, чтобы свет не покидал ее ни на мгновение.

Пьетро снял дом в богатом квартале банкиров и дворян, которым принадлежали многоярусные дома с коваными венецианскими решетками во фронтонах над дверями, с гербами на фасадах и горгульями, держащими на плечах карнизы, с открытыми лоджиями, затянутыми плетущимися розами. Артемизия размышляла о красках, которые подобрала бы для Флоренции, но приходили на ум только пурпур, шафран, лазурь и сусальное золото. Флоренция жаждала понравиться новому мастеру и сияла, как начищенная монета. Впрочем, она и была начищенной монетой, только-только изготовленной банком Медичи. Трижды неблагодарное дитя отрекалось от своих родителей, и трижды семья Медичи возвращала себе город, не пролив ни капли крови, чтобы снова гравировать повсюду свое славное имя и водружать гербы на фасады соборов.

Дворец Медичи, разделенный разной каменной кладкой на три яруса, отличался от прочих домов особым величием; будь он живым существом, Артемизия сказала бы, что у него есть особая стать: крепкий первый этаж из грубого руста выше сменялся гладкими плитами, подогнанными так плотно, что между ними едва ли прошло бы лезвие ножа. Наискосок высился монумент из белого мрамора: римский легионер отдыхал после похода, босой, с надломленным копьем. Сбоку — герб Медичи, шесть шаров. На барельефе воины с почтением подносили командиру трофеи. Артемизия обошла постамент кругом, медленно, по буквам, принялась складывать слова: Козимо Первый во прославление отца своего, Джованни делле Банде Нере…

Во дворце, ожидая приема, она с любопытством разглядывала в окно квадратный внутренний дворик. Среди лимонных деревьев и скульптур прогуливались дамы, одетые по последней моде в жесткие каркасные платья. У одних воротники, похожие на сборчатые мельничные жернова, подпирали подбородок и затылок, у других были веерообразные и плавно покачивались при каждом шаге. Было заметно, что дамы зябнут, несмотря на солнечный день, но ни за что не откажут себе в удовольствии похвастаться обновками и драгоценностями.

Артемизия плотнее запахнула накидку: ее лучшее платье старомодное, а руки — крестьянские, серебряный браслет смотрится на них чужеродно.

Козимо II Медичи, Великий герцог Тосканы, был высокого роста и довольно худ — и отнюдь не жилистой красивой худобой. Его пышный наряд с цветущими флорентийскими лилиями должен был скрывать — но не скрывал, что плечи у Великого герцога узки. Артемизия успела подслушать, будто бы он слаб грудью.

Она запоздало присела в неуклюжем реверансе.

— Ваша светлость, — пробормотала Артемизия.

— Мадонна Стиаттези, Флоренция счастлива принять у себя столь талантливого мастера. Поднимитесь.

Больше всего Артемизии понравился его рот: крупный, спелый, кровавый и женственный рот на умном удлиненном лице. От живых и проницательных серых глаз веяло холодом. Ей захотелось немедленно схватиться за кисть, передать холсту свое впечатление. От возбуждения закололо пальцы, и Артемизия украдкой потерла подушечки.

Ей исполнилось девятнадцать. Они почти одних лет: всесильный герцог Тосканы и художница из Рима.

— Ломи, Ваша светлость, — осмелев, поправила она. — Я подписываю картины именем моего деда. Чтобы не стоять за спиной отца или мужа.

Всесильный герцог Тосканы улыбнулся. В семье Медичи все стояли за спиной Лоренцо Великолепного, это даже из Рима видно.

— Герцогиня Кристина благосклонно отнеслась к письму вашего отца. Он представил вас зрелым мастером. Мы также видели картину, она впечатляет.

— Ваша светлость, — снова пробормотала Артемизия и забыла поблагодарить, гадая, почему ее не приняла герцогиня Кристина, кому было адресовано отцовское письмо.

— Мы слышали о вашем несчастье, — между тем сказал герцог, и у Артемизии земля ушла из-под ног. — О похищенной картине. Ее не удалось найти?

Она заставила себя услышать вопрос, понять, что речь не о Тасси, не о суде.

— Нет, — выдавила единственное короткое слово.

— Что вы собирались написать?

— Юдифь, Ваша светлость, — горло у нее пересохло.

— Знаменитый сюжет, — по голосу Великого герцога нельзя было угадать ни одобрения, ни пренебрежения. — Тогда это наш первый заказ. Напишите для нас Юдифь.

Дома она обнаружила на бедрах кровь — постыдное напоминание, что она женщина. Если бы она была мужчиной, как Козимо, была с ним на равных…

Была самим Козимо.

В феврале крови не пришли. К середине марта она была совершенно уверена, что носит дитя, и с тайной радостью прогнала Пьетро из своей постели.

Она наделила Юдифь сильными округлыми руками — воздушным, сотканным из света девам Боттичелли в жизни не справиться с грозным военачальником. Олоферн еще дергается, и служанка Юдифи, такая же крепко сбитая, навалилась всем телом, чтобы помешать ассирийцу уцепиться за жизнь, покуда госпожа, засучив рукава, со спокойным деловитым лицом перерезает вражеское горло коротким мечом, словно пилит ножом головку сыра или краюху хлеба. Скрытая от зрителя рана сочится кровью, как мясо на вертеле, белые простыни все в темно-красных потеках. Олоферн не похож ни на одного из мужчин, кого знала Артемизия, и только на завершенной, покрытой лаком картине стало ясно, что больше всего он напоминает Орацио Джентилески.

***

Джованни Баттиста прожил меньше года. Личный врач герцогини Кристины, просвещенный ученик самого мэтра Амбруаза Парэ, дважды отсасывал мокроту из легких младенца, но все напрасно: ни пар, над которым держали Джованни, ни компрессы, ни капли, ни обтирания не помогли — он весь горел, надсадно втягивал воздух, неумело кашлял, дергаясь всем беззащитным тельцем, и так задохнулся на руках врача.

Артемизия ни разу к нему не притронулась. Джованни был и оставался для нее жестоким младенцем, у которого слишком рано прорезались зубы, и он вонзал их, мелкие и острые, в щедрую материнскую грудь, и тогда Артемизия отталкивала его, не в силах совладать с болью.

Она молча смотрела, как его унесли, а после заперлась у себя в мастерской. Набросила черную дерюгу на законченную несколько недель назад картину «Мать и дитя», на которой юная женщина со страдальческим лицом отворачивалась от младенца. Прокушенный сосок сочился кровью. Младенец не был похож на Джованни: по правде говоря, лица Джованни она не помнила.

Артемизии хотелось хоть что-то выплеснуть на пустой холст. Но вместо этого она тяжело упала на стул рядом с мольбертом, уронила руки на колени и сидела так до самого утра — сгорбленная, с сухими глазами, сжимала пальцами кусок угля.

— Продай картину, — сказала она Пьетро два дня спустя. — Все равно кому. Я смотреть на нее не могу.

— Хорошо, — ответил Пьетро. От него несло прокисшим вином.

— Мученицу продай тоже.

Портрет не был виноват. Но для мученицы она была слишком безмятежна со своими рыжими волосами, маленьким ртом, нежной ладонью — и с Джованни во чреве.

***

Она начала писать Минерву — горделивую и преисполненную триумфа, с бесстрастным мудрым взором, облаченную не в доспехи, а в дорогие флорентийские шелка; вдовствующая герцогиня Кристина охотно согласилась позировать, на ее обычно бледных щеках проступал румянец, когда Артемизия усаживалась за мольберт.

На самом деле она писала себя, как если бы была Козимо.

Великий герцог Тосканы заходил взглянуть, как продвигается работа, порой давал советы. Артемизия заметила, как он бережется от лишних движений, словно каждое стоило ему неимоверных усилий.

Он приводил с собой жену, Великую герцогиню Марию Маддалену, женщину с чужим мрачноватым, даже надменным лицом и безупречным итальянским языком, словно ее не привезли в Тоскану в двадцатилетнем возрасте из чужой страны. Детей, до обидного не итальянских, непохожих на отца: у них были массивные челюсти австрийской матери и ее же черные глаза. Своего учителя, великого астронома Галилея. Молодых художников, которые могли поучиться у мастера.

Однажды с ним пришел незнакомец. Рубленое смелое лицо, светлые волосы, светлые глаза — выглядел он северянином, несмотря на темный, почти мавританский загар и испанский костюм.

— Мессер Франческо Мария ди Никколо Мариньи, мой добрый друг и наш прославленный кондотьер, — представил его Великий герцог. — Франческо вернулся в родные края из Испании, чтобы вступить в наследство после смерти отца. Мадонна Артемизия Стиаттези, известная как Ломи.

— Напрасно ты меня нахваливаешь, Козимо. Мадонна Стиаттези, я слышал, пишет только женщин.

Артемизия вспыхнула.

— Я черпаю вдохновение в историях о героизме, как любой другой художник, а святое писание дает нам немало примеров героизма женского.

— Однако Минерва — не героиня святого писания, — заметил Мариньи.

Артемизия покрутила в руке кисть.

— А о кондотьерах не слышали уже сотню лет, — сказала она, и Мариньи улыбнулся.

Ночью ей приснился Самсон с львиной золотой гривой. А утром, когда ее первым делом вывернуло прямо в ночной горшок, Артемизия поняла, что снова станет матерью.

Она решила сделать все правильно на сей раз, принять этого ребенка, полюбить его; сама сколотила раму, выварила кроличьи шкурки, не обращала внимания, что то и дело бегает к ведру в уборную, проклеила холст, нанесла грунт, выварила в клею новую яблоневую палитру, изготовила несколько кистей из ворса колонка и выдры — круглых и плоских, растерла дорогую кошениль, чтобы написать лиловое одеяние. Если пройти весь путь от начала до конца, как ребенок пребывает в ней от зачатия до рождения, то можно полюбить одно свое творение через другое.

Она облекла Богоматерь в светлые одежды; теперь та сама предлагала младенцу грудь, а тот тянулся в ореоле золотого сияния к круглому розовому соску. Артемизия молилась, чтобы эта картина пробудила в ней материнскую любовь, но каждый раз, когда новое дитя ворочалось в ее чреве, больно било ножкой изнутри, она вздрагивала и роняла кисть, чтобы потом подолгу править кривой мазок. Как будто все, что было у нее и в ней от Пьетро, жаждало, чтобы она бросила свое ремесло — свое призвание.

Она отирала со лба холодный пот, с трудом наклонялась за кистью и рисовала снова, упорно протягивала длинные складки одеяния, упорно склоняла золотую голову Мадонны ниже, а Дитя в сияющем нимбе заставляла тянуться к матери — но все это не делало создание внутри любимым.

Он родился в ноябре. Пьетро был доволен и назвал сына Кристофано.

Едва поднявшись с постели после родов, Артемизия отвезла во дворец Медичи законченную Минерву. Герцогиня Кристина покраснела — Минерва была моложе и красивее оригинала и выглядела истинной правительницей — и несколько раз одобрительно хлопнула в ладоши.

Великий герцог через служащих банка щедро расплатился за материнскую радость и лично поздравил Артемизию с рождением сына.

— Господь одной рукой отнимает, а другой дает, — сказал он. — Теперь ваше горе немного утихнет.

Артемизия кивнула. Она не горевала — просто не понимала, чем заполнить пустоту, где должна была зародиться и процветать любовь к Джованни. Она не думала о нем как об ангеле, бдящим за ней с небес, не думала о том, во что превратила его могила, потому что толком не помнила его лица, а представлять его с личиком Кристофано ей казалось кощунством. Джованни было бы уже почти три. Дети ремесленников в таком возрасте уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы выполнять простую работу, многих посылают чистить огромные дубовые бочки из-под вина, обвязав вокруг пояса веревку, чтобы вытащить наружу захмелевшими от паров…

— Вы знаете, что такое потерять дитя? — вдруг спросила она.

— Благодарение Небу — нет. Все мои дети живы и здоровы, что важнее всего. Я благодарен за это Маддалене. Знаете, как говаривал один мой предок: важнее всего лоза, ее плоды, то, что она оставляет. Мы ложимся в землю, и наши деяния уже не имеют значения, наши дети могут продолжить их или отбросить, как предрассудки стариков. Вот только Кристина…

На его лицо набежала тень.

— Это кара Господня за нашу вечно одержимую кровь. Я просил Его прибрать Кристину, пока она была еще младенцем, и не вижу в том греха. Она совсем как Маддалена, моя сестра. Отец велел построить ей собственную улицу для прогулок, чтобы прохожие не глазели и не пугали ее. Больше всего он боялся, что над ней надругаются. Теперь моя дочь будет ходить тем же путем, пока какой-нибудь монастырь не сжалится над ней, а она даже не поймет, какую жизнь могла бы прожить…

Его прервало появление Мариньи. Под мышкой тот нес свернутые листы — по виду карты.

— Я попросил мадонну Стиаттези написать Марию Магдалину с моей жены, — объявил Козимо.

Артемизия удивленно раскрыла глаза. Неужели она настолько задумалась о ребенке, упрятанном от чужих глаз, словно преступник, и настолько истово клялась полюбить Кристофано, что не услышала такое?

Мариньи хмыкнул. Взгляд у него был острый.

— Когда же мадонна Стиаттези напишет хотя бы Христа?

Артемизия покраснела.

— Мессер Мариньи полагает, что мне не под силу написать мужчину?

— Пари? — Козимо поднял брови. — Кого выберите своим героем, мадонна Стиаттези?

Что за желание твое, царица Эсфирь, вспомнила Артемизия, и какая же просьба твоя?

— Я не хочу писать героев прошлого, Ваша светлость, и я не хочу писать парадный портрет. Если уж писать мужей — так за делом, которое им понятнее всего.

Она уставилась на карты, которые принес Мариньи. Тот обменялся взглядами с Козимо.

— Вы хотите сделать наброски, пока мы станем обсуждать дела? — удивился Великий герцог.

— Сомневаюсь, что мадонна Стиаттези шпионит для османского паши, — сказал Мариньи.

— Значит, после Марии Магдалины, — прохладно заключила Артемизия.

***

Наше достояние — так назвал ее Козимо на приеме в честь новых членов Флорентийской академии художеств и поднял тост за Артемизию Стиаттези Ломи.

На сей раз она оделась по последней моде: кружевной веероподобный ворот, глубокий вырез, открывающий шею и грудь. Вот только ее лицо — простое лицо римлянки из народа — никак не подходило к испанской броне и жемчугам, и Артемизия дала про себя зарок больше не наряжаться даже ради торжеств.

Пьетро осыпал ее упреками, ревновал к успеху, к просторной мастерской, к важным людям, к потоку щедрых учеников, к деньгам Медичи. Кристофано пошел, но Артемизия не заметила, когда именно.

Дни делились поровну: половину она посвящала Марии Магдалине, половину — наброскам с заседаний малого государственного совета.

Когда Козимо говорил о Ливорно, глаза у него горели, вялость и бледность, свойственные больным людям, сменялись жаждой действия. Его любовь к Ливорно была полна страсти и нежности, он говорил о гавани, как любящий отец и восхищенный любовник. Он снова и снова рассматривал карту тосканских морских ворот, расспрашивал подробности о доках и молах, о причале, изучал карту морских течений и лоцию, интересовался осадкой боевых галер и торговых кораблей, требовал расширить гавань, построить здание таможни. Они горячо спорили с Мариньи о том, где разместить первые торговые ряды, нужен ли отдельный причал для рыболовных судов, разделять ли доки для ремонта военных и торговых судов и какой налог брать с иностранцев. Они размещали на карте верфи, решали, каким путем доставлять к ним лес и сколько понадобится плотников. Порой Козимо бледнел и кружевным краем сорочки отирал со лба пот.

Караваджо заповедовал: кьяроскуро — вот что оживляет мысль, которая озарила художника. Спрячь в тени все, что тебе не нужно, выведи на свет только то, что воистину важно.

Артемизия не могла решить, кто из них свет, а кто тень, и у нее колотилось сердце.

Якопо Ингирами, старый флорентийский адмирал, указывал на труднопроходимые места, на острые скалы в бухте, Козимо кивал, спрашивал, есть ли способ изменить береговой рельеф. Его третий сын, Маттиас, следил за передвижением отцовского пальца по карте и норовил схватить. Козимо улыбался, пожимал ручонку и рассказывал сыну о Ливорно, как если бы тот был взрослым. Маттиас кивал, приоткрыв рот, лепетал на своем языке. Наследник тосканской короны, Фердинандо, забрался с ногами на кресло и изучал размещение верфей.

Франческо смотрел на них с нежностью, восхищением и болезненной завистью.

— У вас нет детей? — вполголоса спросила однажды Артемизия.

— Вот они, — Франческо указал на детей Козимо.

Он был слишком печален, чтобы слова сошли за правду.

Она ловила на себе его долгий испытующий взгляд и не понимала значения. Словно Франческо Мариньи знал о ней нечто, о чем сама Артемизия не догадывалась.

Он указал на наброски.

— Не можете решить?

Артемизия захлопнула папку с такой силой, что с листов взметнулась угольная и сангиновая пыль.

***

Она в недоумении уставилась в долговые расписки, из которых не была погашена даже половина. Счета, счета, пересчет долга, проценты, ссуды, новые ссуды, проценты, залоги и снова ссуды в банке семьи Мариньи…

Артемизия опустилась на табурет. Какое отношение все это имело к ней, пусть повсюду и значилось имя Стиаттези?

Ей бы сейчас не помешал стакан воды.

— Пожалуйста, прочтите, — попросила одетого в черное гостя.

Тот не удивился, монотонно и дотошно зачел каждый документ и объяснил значение всех слов и цифр, и все это время Артемизия терла виски: от чужого скрипучего голоса у нее разболелась голова. Наверху захныкал Кристофано — недолго, видимо, нянька прибежала утешить.

— Но я не брала никаких ссуд, — Артемизия пыталась дышать спокойно, но чувствовала, как лицо заливает краска. — Я вовремя плачу и мяснику, и пекарю, и торговцу овощами, и ни у одного портного не пошилась в долг…

На сухом лице незваного гостя не отразилось ни тени сочувствия. Должно быть, каждый должник бормочет похожие оправдания, женщины наверняка еще и заливаются слезами.

— Значит, вам следует спросить вашего супруга, — посоветовал он.

Артемизия едва дождалась Пьетро — как обычно, пропахшего кислым вином, когда она перестала замечать, что это происходит каждый вечер?! — и первым делом швырнула ему в лицо долговые расписки.

— Я просто немного развлекался с друзьями, — он растерянно посмотрел на ворох бумаг, рассыпанных по полу. — Что здесь такого… Медичи платит тебе огромные деньги…

— Ты собрался платить моими деньгами?!

Попойки с друзьями, которых она в глаза не видела. Сальные шуточки. Размалеванные шлюхи с улиц, которые позволят долбить себя как угодно ради пары золотых. Одинокий Кристофано, покинутый обоими родителями.

Она прикрыла глаза, чтобы отогнать эти картины.

— Ты нравишься Франческо Мариньи, — вдруг сказал Пьетро. — Я вижу, как он на тебя смотрит. Если бы ты дала ему небольшую надежду, все эти ссуды…

Артемизия влепила ему пощечину с такой силой, что Пьетро покачнулся.

— По-твоему, я — шлюха?! — завизжала она. — Да как у тебя язык повернулся!

— Нет, нет, ну что ты…

— Я?!

— Это решит дела с нашими кредиторами…

— С нашими? С нашими?! — она в ярости швырнула об пол книгу, куда Пьетро вносил доходы и расходы на содержание их роскошного дома. — Дела с твоими кредиторами решатся, когда ты станешь жить по средствам! Почему многие ссуды выданы банком Мариньи?!

— Я уже писал ему, — Пьетро трезвел, глаза у него бегали, — от твоего имени.

Из нее вышибли воздух.

— Ты торгуешь моими словами, моими чувствами... это все равно что торговать мной!

— Его ответы, — Пьетро, как видно, решил добить, — там, в верхнем ящике стола…

Она скользнула глазами по бумагам, но ни в одну не вчиталась. Ей потребуются для этого часы, перо и то, что оно выводит, куда сложнее, чем мазок кистью.

— Сколько это продолжается? — ледяным тоном спросила она.

Пьетро не ответил.

— Ты использовал мое имя!

— Потому что ты бы отказалась, — огрызнулся он.

Не будь она в такой ярости — умерла бы от разочарования.

Артемизия молча положила на стол перед Пьетро лист бумаги, придвинула чернильницу и перо.

— Пиши, — потребовала она. — Пиши, что я хочу встретиться с ним завтра в Дуомо перед вечерней. Пиши только это!

Когда Пьетро закончил, Артемизия по слогам перечитала каждое слово. Письмо было коротким — и ровно о том, что она просила написать.

Она плюнула Пьетро под ноги.

— Живи на деньги со своих натюрмортов, — процедила сквозь зубы.

Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре был удивительно пуст — и именно теперь в нем ощущалось присутствие Бога и частица творения. Артемизия и не предполагала, что Дуомо может быть так безмятежен, казалось, здесь вечно толпа народу, молящихся и паломников; но вокруг была только тишина, словно сам Господь встал на сторону Артемизии; курился ладан, ароматные ленты дыма ткали невесомый холст до самого купола. Скоро на этом холсте молящиеся напишут картины своего безупречного будущего: удачные сделки, красивые молодые мужья, здоровые дети...

_И, грудь открыв любовными ключами, душа освобождается от плоти, чтоб следовать за вами, жизнь моя._

Слова из его письма — единственного, которое она решилась прочесть в ожидании — намертво засели у Артемизии в голове.

— Странное место для свидания, — негромко сказал за ее спиной Мариньи.

Артемизия перекрестилась и повернулась к нему.

— Зато хорошее для исповеди.

Она молча достала из парчовой сумочки на поясе письма и положила на скамью между собой и Мариньи.

— Я ничего не знала об этом. Прошу вас, мессер Мариньи. Я знаю, муж вам задолжал. Что просил деньги от моего имени, — речь, которую она столько времени повторяла про себя, забылась, а то немногое, что всплывало в памяти, звучало неубедительно. — Теперь у вас нет причин прощать эти займы. Сейчас мне нечем расплатиться. Но у меня будут новые ученики и новые заказы к весне. Если вы согласитесь подождать… если мы можем решить это между собой, без суда… ради моего сына, оставьте нам доброе имя…

Она почувствовала себя нищенкой на паперти с таким же жалобным заунывным голосом и прикусила язык.

Мариньи несколько раз переменился в лице, пока слушал ее, потом долго молчал — пока собор не начал заполняться прихожанами.

— Это разговор не для церкви.

Он не забирал письма, не проявлял к ним ни малейшего интереса. Не бросать же их здесь, в Дуомо, подумала Артемизия и снова убрала в сумочку.

Она повела его в свою мастерскую, потому что только там могла говорить свободно.

— Я никогда бы не написала ничего подобного — я не умею писать, — не теряя достоинства, призналась Артемизия и зажгла свечу. — Я и читаю с трудом. Мне некогда было учиться, я рано начала заботиться о братьях, а потом отец дал мне кисть, и с тех пор я все пишу кистью. Она бесхитростна, ее след правдив. Мой муж воспользовался этим.

— Я тебя научу, — серьезно сказал Мариньи.

— Чему?

— Писать, читать… чему угодно.

— Мессер Мариньи...

— Франческо, — перебил он. — Я привык, что ты зовешь меня так, пусть в тех письмах не было ни слова правды. Мне жаль, что ее не было, потому что… потому что мои были правдой от первого до последнего.

Он огляделся, поискал что-то глазами, нашел; указал на папку с набросками.

— Так и не можешь выбрать?

— Сейчас попробую, — тихо сказала Артемизия, взялась за застежку его плаща, потянула к себе и привстала на носки, чтобы поцеловать.

Потом она беззвучно смеялась, раздевая его и позволяя раздевать себя, охваченная вожделением, жаждой обладать и отдаться. Ей бросало в жар от недавнего гнева, от облегчения, от предвкушения, от нарушенного запрета. Артемизия опустилась перед Франческо на колени, целовала его живот и чресла, вдыхала густой запах, касалась языком. Похоть была настолько чиста, что казалась возвышенной.

Он поднял ее на ноги, подтолкнул, усадил на край стола. Артемизия откинулась назад, полулегла, опираясь на локти. Языком он выписывал на ней письмена, которые невозможно распознать, но смысл которых вечен, как камень. Она уперлась ступнями Франческо в плечи, подалась вперед. То, как язык провернулся в ней, словно ключ в замочной скважине, исторгло долгое, полное томления «О!»; все верно, это «о», насмешливо прошептал Франческо, когда ее отпустила дрожь, и Артемизия повернулась, ведомая его рукой, легла грудью и животом, покорно расставила слабеющие ноги. Она прогнулась в пояснице, вытянула руки, спихнула на пол мальшток, агатовую плитку для растирания красок, впилась пальцами в край столешницы и стонала, стонала все то время, пока Франческо держал ее за бедра, двигался в ней размашисто и глубоко, сильнее, крепче с каждым толчком, пока всю ее не пронизала судорога, и прежний опыт не был смыт начисто.

***

— Герцогиня отказалась позировать для второй Магдалины, — в недоумении пожаловалась Артемизия.

— Платит Козимо, — Франческо пожал плечами. — Картина почти закончена. Если Великая герцогиня не хочет позировать — Магдалина получит другое лицо, только и всего.

Артемизия еще раз перечитала письмо.

— Чем я ее оскорбила? Тем, что ушла от мужа и открыто живу с тобой? Она настолько добродетельная и богобоязненная жена?

Конечно, Флоренцию сотряс страшный скандал, призрак Тасси вторгся в Тоскану и ходил за Артемизией по пятам, на каждом шагу подкармливался слухами и рос, и жирел; Франческо не единожды писали и говорили открыто, что римская шлюха засудит и его, пока не вытянет все богатство. Один только Козимо вел себя как ни в чем не бывало и с прежней учтивостью приглашал мадонну Ломи во дворец Медичи. Имя мужа, раз уж Артемизия оставила его, он отбросил.

Франческо смотрел в упор и очень внимательно. Артемизия уже знала этот взгляд: он выражал нежность перед ее наивностью.

— Козимо любит свою жену, — мягко пояснил Франческо. — Но таковы уж Медичи — не могут остаться равнодушными к истинному таланту.

Это прозвучало так просто, что Артемизия растерялась.

— Я ношу твоего ребенка, — невпопад созналась она.

Она пришла в мир — летнее веселое дитя; повитуха клялась, что ни разу не видела, чтобы новорожденные улыбались с первого дня, и Артемизии казалось, что любовь к этому крошечному созданию поработила ее, но никакое рабство не могло быть столь легко и радостно. Она даже исповедалась, что не могла полюбить сыновей, а дочери готова поклоняться, что одна мысль о ней вызывает умиление, что она не знает, как вынести такую благодать.

— Думай об этом, как о награде, дочь моя, — услышала в ответ. — Новое дитя открыло для тебя материнскую любовь, так возблагодари же Господа…

Напрасно она говорила Франческо пореже брать девочку на руки, напрасно предупреждала, что дети от этого растут капризными, напрасно сердилась, что потом будет не отучить: стоило той заворочаться в колыбели, как отец спешил к ней, прижимал к себе, рассказывал истории; она любила его голос, затихала, приоткрыв рот, и пыталась задержать на нем косящие младенческие глаза.

— Как хочешь ее назвать?

— Пруденция. Так звали мою мать. Я была такой юной, когда лишилась ее, у нас было мало времени, чтобы любить друг друга. Я хочу… я думаю, у меня получится снова дать это время Артемизии и Пруденции.

— Хорошо, — Франческо уложил дочь. — Но для нее это имя пока что чересчур грозное. Я буду звать ее Пальмира.

Пьетро написал ровно один раз — пять месяцев спустя после рождения Пруденции: сказал, что Кристофано простудился на сквозняке во время оттепели и лежит в жару.

Когда Артемизия примчалась к ним, все было уже кончено.

— Он умер, — впервые за годы супружества Артемизия видела у мужа слезы. — Он умер, бедный мальчик!

Она дышала ртом, не в силах поверить. На Рождество она качала Кристофано на коленях, показывала ему сестричку и обещала, что вскоре они будут жить вместе и никогда больше не расстанутся…

Вокруг кровати горели свечи, но Артемизия не осмеливалась взглянуть на мертвого сына — только на его ручонку, лежащую поверх покрывала. Перед смертью Кристофано держал игрушку, подаренную ему ведьмой Бефаной в новом доме матери…

— Он мучился? — чужим голосом спросила Артемизия.

Пьетро заплакал не таясь.

— Он звал тебя, — повторял он, и Артемизия чувствовала его гнев на неистребимую сыновнюю привязанность. — Он звал тебя…

У нее подкосились ноги. Покарай меня, Господи, покарай меня…

Она осела на колени рядом с кроваткой, вцепилась зубами в простыню, не смея прикоснуться к ребенку, которого отвергла, слишком увлеченная любовью, слишком оскорбленная мужем, и завыла.

Когда Пьетро наконец-то увел ее — скорее, унес — прочь от холодного тельца, Артемизия не сопротивлялась. Когда поцеловал — не сопротивлялась тоже, и когда задрал юбку, принялся шарить ладонями по бедрам. Она не сопротивлялась и потом, лежала равнодушно и смирно, расставив ноги, как послушная жена, слушала омерзительные влажные звуки и шлепки, с которыми Пьетро вбивался в нее, и это не заканчивалось и не заканчивалось, и никакого утешения не было в помине — только усталость, сожаление и слезы.

***

Она снова носила ребенка — несомненно, от Пьетро; одно-единственное совокупление обошлось ей слишком дорого. Хотя не она ли просила кары Господней? Она не чувствовала радости, бралась за кисть без вдохновения, хотя это дитя было самым смирным из всех, словно боялось лишний раз напомнить о своем существовании.

Артемизия смотрела на свой живот — широкий, грузный, на раздавшиеся бедра и тяжелые болезненные груди, из которых уже сочится молозиво, и ее охватывала тоска. Это новое безобразное тело было символом предательства, как и существо внутри.

Она писала Клеопатру — не красавицу, раскинувшуюся на белых простынях подле извивающейся змеи, готовой присосаться к груди и впрыснуть яд. Она писала усталую женщину с тяжелыми бедрами и располневшим животом, в беспощадной и равнодушной возрастной наготе, в едва прикрывающем колени кричаще красном покрывале; усталую — и полную решимости.

С Пьетро они держались, как чужие, даже когда в октябре родилась девочка. Артемизия мучилась от переполнявшего груди молока и не могла заставить себя кормить новорожденную. Предательство, до сих поря спрятанное в ней, стало еще более очевидным, приняло новую извращенную форму. Артемизия помнила неистовую благоговейную радость, захлестнувшую ее после рождения Пруденции, жажду целовать ее ладони и пятки, зарываться носом в нежную шейку и подмышки и дышать сладким детским запахом. Эта любовь обуяла ее и теперь: покинутая Лисабелла хныкала в колыбели, а мать прижимала к ноющей мокрой груди старшую дочь.

— Пальмира, — нашептывала она в густые светлые, ангельские кудри, — моя Пальмира.

Но понемногу Лисабелла завоевала место в ее сердце: то самое, которое должно было достаться Джованни и Кристофано. Может быть, потому что Лисабеллу полюбила Пруденция: она была в восторге от новой живой куклы, спешила к ней чуть свет, без умолку щебетала на своем языке, не пропускала купания и помогала пеленать.

— Я не любила сыновей, не хотела, вот Бог их и прибрал. Но им там будет лучше. Как бы он не прибрал и Лисабеллу, ее я тоже не хотела…

— Такая одаренная женщина, — покачал головой Козимо, не сводя глаз с Клеопатры, — и такое дремучее суеверие.

Она ничего не написала Франческо. Никого не послала к нему с известием на словах. Трудно было придумать что-то более определенное, чем этот молчаливый разрыв.

***

— Мы ждем от вас Цезаря, а вы написали Лукрецию, — пошутил Козимо. Лицо у него было землистого оттенка, лоб и шея — влажны от пота. — Похоже, мой друг Франческо все-таки выиграл пари…

Артемизия вздрогнула.

— Я пишу Эсфирь перед Артаксерксом, Ваша светлость.

Они встретились глазами, и Козимо чуть улыбнулся.

— Возможно, вас вдохновит Ливорно? Не думали изменить библейским сюжетам?

— Ваша светлость?

— Десять галер! — восторженно сказал Козимо. — Это флот, способный дать бой, мадонна Стиаттези, а вы видели, как он зарождался…

Он не договорил и согнулся в приступе надсадного кашля, зажал платком рот. Артемизия в ужасе уставилась на пятна крови, уже засохшие и свежие. Козимо с трудом отдышался, отнял платок от лица.

— Ферранте, — мягко, почти не разжимая губ, попросил он старшего сына, — уведи братьев.

Артемизия жестом показала на уголок губ, и Козимо прижал пальцами каплю крови. Фердинандо за руки вывел Маттиаса и Франческо, он был бледен от ужаса, но губы остались решительно сжаты.

Несколько мгновений Козимо еще давился кашлем, пытался его побороть, а потом выплюнул сгусток крови на гавани Ливорно.

***

Когда за ней прислали из дворца Медичи, Артемизия поняла, что это конец.

— Он велел позвать вас, — ледяным тоном объявила Великая герцогиня. — Я не смела спорить с умирающим.

Ваша светлость, хотела сказать Артемизия — ровно до того момента, когда опустилась на колени перед широкой постелью, на которой телу самого Папы Павла V не стыдно было бы расставаться бессмертной душой.

— Козимо, — шепотом позвала она. — Козимо.

Он открыл глаза и медленно улыбнулся. Ее ужаснуло, как хрупко стало его тело — тело мужчины, всесильного хозяина Тосканы, покорителя моря, покровителя художников и ученых.

Он улыбнулся ей, перевел взгляд на жену. Спасибо, по губам прочла Артемизия. Мария Маддалена оставалась спокойна до черствости, только массивный габсбургский подбородок порой дрожал.

Вслепую Артемизия припала губами к высохшей руке, обтянутой тончайшей пергаментной кожей. Болезнь глодала его изнутри, выпила всю кровь из вен, высосала мозг из костей.

— Козимо, — позвала снова уже в слезах, пытаясь вложить в его имя всю благодарность и все восхищение, которые испытывала. — Козимо…

Твердые пальцы сжали ее плечо.

— Уходите, — велела Мария Магдалина. — Довольно.

Дома Артемизия бросила в огонь наброски, все до единого: светлая и темная голова, склоненные друг к другу, двое мужчин, которым она отдала сердце.

Великий герцог Тосканы принадлежит Флоренции. Она не имеет права забрать его с собой.

— Мама? — Пальмира дернула ее за рукав.

Артемизия поцеловала дочь, поручила няньке, велела служанке уложить вещи.

В Санта-Мария-Маджоре мертвенная тишина, проклятая Берта — и та закрыла рот. Больно, Господи, как же больно. Площади, улицы, арки сменяют друг друга, запахи кружат, небо оглушает синевой. На колокольне Джотто поют колокола. Дети грызут жареный миндаль, бросают его голубям. Нет, это уже давно прошло, теперь зима, теперь навсегда зима. Туман и дождь погасили Флоренцию, обезличили, превратили в один из полуголодных городов, разоренный испанцами, французами, войнами сеньоров, папскими буллами… Трамонтана неслась с гор, подвывала в улицах, пугая бродячих собак и поздних прохожих. Золоченые потолки дворца Медичи и его наборные полы из керамики и мрамора, оплетенные ползущими розами открытые лоджии, горшки с азалиями, гортензиями и геранями, выставленные в каждом окне. Ярко-желтые, будто нарисованные лимоны в сочной зелени кроны. Траурно загремел колокол, и в домах повсюду зазвучали стенания.

Артемизия зажала уши, согнулась в молчаливых рыданиях. Флоренцию выкорчевывали из ее сердца.

Она плакала по своим мертвым, пока не заболели глаза и горло, пока не стало ясно, что в ее теле больше нет воды, которой можно окропить их могилы. Потом молилась за душу Козимо, за души Джованни и Кристофано. С трудом отыскала надгробие Кристофано — а у Джованни его никогда и не было, его просто увезли в повозке с мертвецами, потому что в тот год опасались вспышки чумы…

Утром она надела платье с черным траурным кружевом, нарядила дочерей. В банке Медичи у нее был солидный счет, такого хватит, чтобы покрыть отцовские долги, чтобы вырастить дочерей и чтобы открыть новую мастерскую…

— Мама, а куда мы едем? — Пруденция вертелась у нее на коленях, потом полезла заглянуть под сиденье в повозке — не прячутся ли там гномы.

Артемизия не успела ответить.

— Ой, — пискнула Лисабелла.

Артемизия подняла глаза, увидела перед собой Франческо — он был верхом и подъехал к самой повозке — и забыла, как дышать.

— Козимо сказал, что ты, возможно, захочешь покинуть Флоренцию.

— Козимо умер, — хриплым от слез голосом ответила она, будто Франческо этого не знал.

Я отдала Флоренции все, могла бы прибавить она. Флоренция дала мне все. Господи, какой равный, какой страшный размен. Джованни, Кристофано, Козимо. Пальмира, Лисабелла — и ты, Франческо.

— Для меня здесь больше ничего нет, — сказала вместо этого и без всякого смущения стерла слезы рукавом. И с чего она взяла, что эта соленая вода может иссякнуть?

— Тогда почему ты плачешь?

— Не знаю, смогу ли я от этого оправиться. Корни пущены слишком глубоко. Никогда не думала, что можно так полюбить чужую мечту…

— У Козимо остался сын, — напомнил Франческо. — Его мечты живы.

— Дети воплощают собственные мечты, — Артемизия взглянула на девочек: Пальмира была очарована всадником, а Лисабелла испугана. — Они могут быть не хуже. Могут быть дерзновеннее. Просто они будут не те.

Пруденция перелезла через ее колени и высунулась из окна.

— Ты кто? — спросила она.

— Франческо. А ты Пруденция, верно?

Она кивнула — храброе дитя кондотьера.

— Все зовут меня Пальмира.

Франческо улыбнулся, и Пруденция ответила ему такой же улыбкой. Дочь знает своего отца, растерянно подумала Артемизия.

— А ты — Лисабелла?

— Да, — прошелестела та и спрятала лицо в платье матери.

— Красивое имя, — сказал Франческо.

— Мое красивее! — встряла ревнивая Пруденция.

Франческо погладил ее по голове, чтобы успокоить.

— И куда мы теперь?

Артемизия сморгнула слезы, заставила себя посмотреть на него и только теперь увидела, что Франческо одет по-дорожному.

— Не знаю, — прошептала она, оглушенная догадкой. — Должно быть, в Рим. Я получила письмо от отца. Он скучает по мне. Говорит, что никакими сыновьями меня не заменить… Я Артемизия Джентилески, пришла пора вспомнить об этом.

— Значит, в Рим, — невозмутимо подытожил Франческо.

— Ты едешь с нами? — требовательно спросила Пруденция.

— Да.

— Можно, я поеду с тобой в седле?

Артемизия прикрыла глаза. Самое время жить.

— Конечно, — Франческо и протянул руки, чтобы Пальмира перебралась к нему в седло. — Хоть до самого Рима.


End file.
